


4 novembre 2019 +1

by citronverveine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, Free Verse, Letters, Love Letters, Memories, Poetic, Poetry, Synesthesia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronverveine/pseuds/citronverveine
Summary: ce que les hommes font quand ils sont tristes
Kudos: 1





	4 novembre 2019 +1

4/11/19 00:55  
j’ai rêvé que tes mots  
ne me touchaient pas. j’ai rêvé que la glace brisait ma peau  
comme tes dents un soir il y a longtemps  
parfois je regrette ce qui s’est passé.  
c’est du passé faut plus y penser  
c’est comme tout. comme il a dit  
tout va disparaitre. mais ça me fait pas peur crois moi. j’ai jamais dit ça  
si je pouvais toucher qu’une chose se serait tes lèvres du bout des miennes. j’ai nagé dans tes yeux pendant trop longtemps  
je me suis noyée loin dedans. au fond de la mer j’entendais le piano  
comme dans son rêve. je sais que je suis pas claire mais écoute moi  
si tu savais comme j’aimerais mourir dans l’ivoire. si tu savais comme  
le jaune me porte et m’endort. si tu savais comme ta peau reflète la nuit le soir  
si tu savais de quelles couleurs je te voyais. ne meurs pas sans moi  
je t’en supplie. tiens moi la main  
une dernière fois.  
toujours la même chose les mêmes refrains cassés  
change de disque change de disque toujours la même chose à longueur de journée.  
je sais  
que tu n’étais pas là dans ma tête quand tout est arrivé. je sais  
qu’on a pas vu les mêmes choses et pourtant t’étais là avec moi  
et maintenant tu l’es plus. je suis désolée  
si tu t’es perdu  
c’est peut-être ma faute. je sais que j’aurais jamais du  
mais c’est passé. faut pas y penser  
plus maintenant.  
maintenant je rêve de rêves et tous les matins j’hésite à respirer encore. je sais que c’est dur mais accroche toi. je sais plus trop qui est moi qui est toi  
je sais que mon corps est là sans le tien. je sais que je veux  
toucher tes lèvres du bout des miennes.  
je sais que je veux  
crier dans la neige jusqu’à ce qu’elle fonde et gèle à mes chevilles.  
je sais que je veux  
me noyer dans tes yeux encore un peu. encore un peu  
c’est ce que j’ai dis la dernière fois et celle d’avant encore. c’est ce que j’ai dis il y a des années  
et ça s’est jamais arrêté. encore un peu nager dans tes yeux nager dans les étoiles dans les nuages et dans ma tête. nager  
là où je ne peux pas respirer. j’avais oublié à quel point tu brillais  
je sais désolée. j’ai dis que j’arrêtais mais  
vraiment. est-ce que tu sais  
combien tu brilles. comme une étoile  
qui s’est perdue dans l’univers.  
“en mission pour mourir dans l’univers dans un vaisseau qui n’est pas le mien”  
si tu savais. si tu savais  
ce que les hommes font quand ils sont tristes.  
00:55

4/11/19 01:00  
aujourd’hui ce n’est l’anniversaire de personne  
en tout cas pas le tien. je rêve d’un amour qui n’a jamais existé  
comme à chaque fois. tu sais ce que je cherche et ce que je veux  
et pourtant t’es parti. maintenant je me rempli la tête de faux souvenirs  
en espérant ne pas vomir. 4/11/19 01:00


End file.
